Soft Bells
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Retsu goes to check on Kenpachi and finds him amusing, as he tries to fix his hair. Deciding the to end his troubles, she reaches out to help him. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. This is my first Bleach fic so be nice! This was written for Vitachan who gave me the prompt: Unohana helping Zaraki put his bells after a much needed stay of healing in Division 4.

Retsu slowed her pace as she reached the room where they'd put the 11th Division Captain for the remainder of his stay. Oddly enough it was eerily quiet, and if it hadn't been for the faint rustle of sheets and the jingle of a bell, she would have assumed that Captain Zaraki had managed to escape. The thought had merit considering Captain Zaraki had tried many times over the past month and a half, those days had been quite a headache –not only for her but her entire division. The obtuse captain had even gained the help of his own division to help him escape, it was safe to say that Retsu had managed to intervene—with out too much violence.

Quietly the 4th Division Captain slide the door open and was presented with Captain Zaraki's bare back, sitting on his futon, and his arms awkwardly moving about his head as he tried to fix his hair back up. She felt a small smile spread across her face at the scene, normally Kenpachi had no trouble placing the small bells on the tips of his spikes but here he seemed to be having a hard time. Of course, Retsu wasn't finding enjoyment from his troubles, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but it wasn't often that Captain Zaraki was able to look—well adorable.

Shaking her head, she stepped into the room, coming behind the Captain and picked up one of the small bells. "Allow me to help," she said softly.

Kenpachi glared over his shoulder at the female medic and scoffed. "I don't need help," he growled as he tried to snatch the bell from her.

Retsu sighed softly, and moved to kneel at his side taking a few strands of his hair in her hands. The fact that it was slightly damp told her he'd been given a bath recently, something he most likely yelled and complained about.

"I don't mind helping," she answered, stroking the soft black strands.

"Damn it women! Stop treating me like an invalid. I can do it myself," he grumbled, but didn't move to stop her from running her fingers through his hair….it felt kind of nice.

"Both of your arms are bandaged and finally starting to heal, Captain. It would please me to see that you would stop irritating the wounds."

The way she'd said it made Kenpachi pause and think she was the one irritated by him…but he couldn't tell since she always had that same damn polite smile on her face. It aggravated the hell out of him; he could feel his temper start to rise.

"Tch, whatever," he muttered, letting his arms sag in his lap. He sat there quietly, as Retsu finger combed his hair into their normal spikes. He could hear the soft jingle of each ball as she carefully and skillfully placed them at the tips.

Kenpachi glanced out of the corner of his eye; she was still wearing that same damn smile. His muscles tensed as he clenched his jaw. Once Retsu was done, she pulled her hands away from his head and placed them in her lap.

Kenpachi felt himself frown as he told himself he didn't miss the feeling of her hands. He was strong, and didn't need a woman, especially this one since she aggravated him more then any other Division Captain.

"Humf," he snorted, "Guess it'll do." It was his way of saying thanks, and Retsu knew this. Out of all the Captains, excluding Jushiro Ukitake, she'd seen the 11th Division Captain the most thus picking up on his habits and behaviors.

Retsu bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, she was sure he wouldn't find that appropriate. "You're welcome, Captain Zaraki"

"Is that all your face knows?" he asked, his frustration finally getting to him. After staying in the 4th Division hospital for a few months and watching her with the same face…he finally snapped. "Stop smiling. Frown, laugh…god damn it get angry! Do something; stop staring at me with that same blank face!"

Retsu sighed, and leaned forward capturing Kenpachi's lips in a kiss. He sat there stunned, but it didn't take long for him to return the kiss, he even pulled his arms up only to be reminded that his arms were completely wrapped in bandages, and annoyed him to no end.

"Is that good enough for you, Captain Zaraki?" she asked, catching her breath as she pulled away, looking down at his arms. Her cheeks were a light pinkish color, and Kenpachi couldn't help but smirk.

"I think it's safe to assume," he said gruffly, turning his face so he could look out the window instead of at her. "That you can call me Kenpachi."

Retsu merely smiled the same polite smell and shook her head gently.


End file.
